Oscuro Amante
by ANGIE2000
Summary: La madre Ed fue asesinada frente a sus ojos pero el fue salvado por un sujeto que le ofrece la inmortalidad pero ¿a qué precio? Ed/Roy.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.- Despertar**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, pudo sentir como las pestañas se separaban entre si, era una sensación interesante pero no agradable…su mente recordó los sucesos de horas atrás, apenas alcanzo a captarlos antes de hundirse en un denso llanto que atravesaba las paredes, se revolvió entre las sabanas, pataleó y grito hasta quedarse sin voz para finalmente quedar rendido en la cama, estático…sin realizar otro movimiento que el pestañear y allí permaneció durante un largo tiempo…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

La habitación alumbrada dejaba entrever la exquisita decoración que exhibía con particular esplendor, dentro una conversación se desarrollaba, los ánimos ligeramente subidos únicamente alcanzaban a percibirse en el pesado ambiente ya que las voces de sus ocupantes permanecían opacas, sin demasiadas expresiones.

-Si te atreves te condenarás a la destrucción- Exclamó una joven mujer rubia, llevaba el cabello sujeto por detrás, su mirada refleja una terrible ira.

-Soy consciente de ello pero…-Replicó con enconado entusiasmo un hombre de cabello negro, tenía en sus manos una copa llena de un líquido carmesí, la cuál sostenía con impresionante elegancia que aunado a su orgulloso porte representaban una imagen digna de un rey…

-Romperás la reglas que por siglos nos han regido…además ese muchacho no durara mucho, enloquecerá de dolor como cualquier otro humano- La mujer interrumpió abruptamente al otro, sus palabras demostraban convencimiento- No lo permitiré, no permitiré que te alejes de mi una vez más- Las últimas palabras parecieron tratarse mas una súplica que un regaño. Dio unos pasos tan silenciosos que por unos instantes pereció que flotaba y llegó hasta el, aquel hombre que ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla. Unió sus labios a lo de ella y comenzó...

-Sabía que esto llegaría algún día...- El hombre rió con sarcasmo, divertido ante el término que acababa de usar, ¿hacía cuantos años que no veía la luz del día?- Pero aún así tenía miedo de este…-Continuó colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello- nuestros días como compañeros han llegado a su fin, la guerra se acerca y con ella el fin de una familia, si es tu deseo tomar esta estúpida decisión a unos pasos de lo inminente yo no te lo impediré.

-Riza…-Exclamó en un jadeo casi sensual respondiendo finalmente a los brazos de la mujer que hora tenía sobre el y dudó…

-Roy...- Correspondió ella- Bebe de mi sangre una vez mas y promete que jamás me olvidarás.

Sus voces habían adquirido un tono casi humano y en ella se apreciaba el dolor y la angustia pero todo aquello había llegado a su fin. Riza arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás dejando visible su delgado cuello, Roy se inclino hasta ella y quitó el broche que le sujetaba su rubia cabellera antes de finalmente tomar aquel delicioso elixir, casi mágico, y perderse en aquel delicioso instante, el cuál en sus mentes podría prolongarse hasta la eternidad…

XXXXXXXXX

Despertó, intento calcular cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, una hora, quizás cinco…el tiempo parecía fluir de manera extraña, los suceso del día anterior todavía se conservaban frescos en su mente, la forma en que se levanto, baño y hasta lavó los dientes perecían un recuerdo casi inexistente así como la última vez que vio a su madre sonriendo, lo esperaba con el desayuno puesto y riñeron por una estupidez que ni siquiera valía la pena recordar, cuánto lo lamentaba, fue desastroso recordar aquello..si no hubiese derramado todas sus lágrimas nuevamente se hubiese entregado a un llanto profundo pero decidió que aquello no tenía mas sentido, no se lamentaría mas por algo que ya no podía cambiar.

Había estado tan perturbado por la muerte de su madre que apenas y se había puesto a reparar en donde estaba realmente; lo primero era levantarse de aquella cama, era realmente cómoda pero ya comenzaba a sentirse inútil, así que lo hizo y dio un recorrido por aquella fina habitación, a decir verdad tenía un estilo bastante moderno pero sobrio, una cama, un escritorio, un librero y diversos objetos que no denotaban nada especial, de alguna manera eso le alegraba…ya no intento escapar mas, en uno de sus ataques de furia lo había intentado solo para descubrir que detrás de aquella hermosa puerta de madera una gruesa puerta de metal lo mantenía dentro activada únicamente por un sistema computarizado, sonrió con ironía al pensar que quién fuera que su captor no tenía las mas mínimas intenciones de dejarlo libre; a decir verdad aquella idea le hacía bastante gracia, estaba consciente por la forma en que su madre fue brutalmente torturada antes de morir que su mente no sería exactamente agradable pero al final todo terminaría, ya no tendría que revivir aquellos terribles sucesos nuevamente…cuánto todo finamente acabará ya no habría mas dolor…Nuevamente sonrió…aunque no exactamente de felicidad...

Giró la cabeza y entonces vio su reflejo, su aspecto continuaba siendo atractivo pero se veía terriblemente demacrado, hacía un día que no comía seguramente y las ojeras que adornaban sus ojos no le lucían pero aún así observo que estaba lavado y vestido con una pijama de seda blanca, su cabello llevaba aquella característica trenza que su madre tanto detestaba y si no fuera por unos cuántos rasguños se podría decir que su condición física era estable. Le pareció curioso e incluso gracioso que no hubiese perdido aquella mirada de confianza que amaban y detestaban por igual, quería encontrarse con dos orbes vacías que denotarán su dolor. Aquello lo hizo sentir mal, quizás no amaba a su madre tanto como creía, hubiese prorrumpido a llorar por la culpa si una voz no le hubiese alertado de que alguien mas había entrado en aquella fría habitación, pero ¿en que momento?

-¿Es un pecado desear vivir?

-Para mi lo es- Contesto deseando que aquello terminará pronto, haría enfadar a ese sujeto para que terminara rápido.- ¿Por qué no me mataste?

El sujeto lanzó una mirada de sorpresa ante la pregunta pero sonrió divertido ante el malentendido y respondió.

-Por que yo no soy el asesino de tu madre- El muchacho alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un hombre de cabellera negra, de facciones finas y una belleza que lo electrizaba, vestido con un pantalón del diario y una elegante camisa negra lucía verdaderamente atractivo, sin explicarse el porque se sonrojo.

-Entonces tu…

-Yo te rescate, deberías agradecerme sino fuese por que entre en el momento preciso habrías corrido la misma suerte que aquella mujer.

-No la llames así- Y la voz del chico se trono furiosa, Roy se alegro de haber encontrado a un espécimen tan especial, realmente resultaba encantador hacer encontrado a ese muchacho que tenía mas confianza que muchos de su especie- Su nombre era Trisha, ella tenía un nombre y… ¡ERA MI MADRE!

-Como sea, ella esta muerta y tú correrás la misma suerte a menos que vengas conmigo…

-¿Ir?... ¿A dónde?- Su respiración era agitada, apenas se recuperaba del grito y sentía especialmente débil- Yo no iré contigo a ningún lado. Preferiría morir antes que…

- De alguna manera se podría decir que morirás pero yo te quiero y yo consigo todo lo que quiero…Siempre. Si tú deseo de morir o de que te maten es tan fuerte lo demostrarás después de haber experimentado la muerte.

Su vos resultaba verdaderamente amenazante, el chico retrocedió unos pasos temeroso ante lo que iba a pasar…jamás imagino que encontrarse cara a cara con la muerte le produciría tal miedo. Roy saco un par de esposas, a pesar de que el menor se resistió y

agito con todas las fuerzas que sus 15 años le podían dar pronto se vio esposado a la cama a merced de un sujeto al que ni siquiera podía ver a los ojos sin sentir escalofríos.

El mayor se próximo hasta el muchacho quién continuaba revolviéndose entre las sabanas con impaciencia pero era imposible sacarse aquellas esposas, sujeto su cabello con fuerza pero delicadeza a la vez y dejo descubierto su cuello; en segundos se había transformando en aquel mounstro que asesino a su madre y clavado sus filoso colmillos…no pudo evitar lanzar un desgarrador grito ante el contacto, una mezcla de dolor y placer lo embriago llevándolo a un plano que ni siquiera tenía idea de que existía pero no podía, no quería convertirse en aquello…, el grito en verdad le pareció singular a Roy, normalmente los mortales disfrutaban de aquel momento tanto como esa porquería que consumían y que llamaban heroína pero esto en cambio demostraba su enorme voluntad de vivir al resistirse con fervor…en verdad era un chico especial…

El acto no duro mas que unos pocos segundo, pronto el rostro del mayor volvió a la normalidad acompañado de esa extraordinaria belleza y el del pequeño se congestionó en una mueca de terrible dolor, sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado así que solo se limitaba a respirar con dificultad, como si fuera a ahogarse…

-La transformación ha comenzado, el dolor que hora sientes irá aumentando poco apoco hasta consumirte pero junto a este el deseo de vivir se hará cada vez mas intenso, cuándo este haya llegado a limites inimaginables desearás la muerte con tanto fervor como la vida y me pedirás que te de mi sangre…

-Jamás- Exclamó en un jadeo…

-Ahora mismo te he transferido muchos de mis conocimientos y eres consciente del ser en el que te convertirás…no puedes resistirte a tu destino…

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Se preguntó cuanto tiempo mas resistiría aquel muchacho, cinco horas ya era algo que rebasaba lo extraordinario, lo máximo que había escuchado un mortal se habría resistido no sobrepasaban las dos horas pero los gritos de dolor se hacían cada vez mas intensos, incluso estaba llegando a sentir lástima hasta que…

-Lo quiero…- Exclamó con dificultad, apenas y podía hablar, un quejido escapo de sus labios- Quiero tu sangre…

- Así será.

Y avanzando hasta el se alejó de ese lugar desde el cuál lo observaba desde hacía horas, hizo un corte a su muñeca y la coloco sobre los labios del muchacho que con un instinto casi salvaje succionó la sangre con gran placer entregándose a ese exquisito pecado, la retiró cuándo consideró que había sido suficiente otorgándole al rubio los momentos mas placenteros de sus vida

-Bienvenido al mundo Edward, mi precioso compañero y amante- le susurro cerca del adolorido rostro del muchacho y dio un delicado beso a aquellos tiernos labios antes de pronunciar entre un jadeo- Ed, Mi oscuro amante.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**El primer capitulo de mi fic, un poco lento pero era necesario; me cuesta un poco imaginarlos como vampiros pero es que he estado leyendo las novelas de Anne rice y claramente me he influenciado.**

**El yaoi no se me da muy bien así que espero que aunque solo sea un poco les agrade, el lemon casi no me sale pero haré el intento pero es que se me hacía innecesario en el primer capitulo.**

**Las preguntas sobre quien asesino a la madre de ed, que es lo que quiere Roy se irán y como reaccionará Ed ante su nueva condición se irán respondiendo en los próximos capítulos…**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y críticas, sin importar que tan sinceras sean…creo que es todo, cualquier duda solo háganmelo saber.**

**Bye, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2.- DESESPERACIÓN**.

Se acercó sigiloso al hombre que tranquilamente fumaba un cigarrillo en aquel oscuro callejón, seguramente esperaba una nueva víctima sin imaginarse que estaba siendo vigilado por un ser tan letal como el mismo ser humano; llevaba días observándolo, desde que confirmo el asesinato de una joven mujer a manos de aquel asqueroso ser lo había puesto en su mira…el lo veía como un juego perverso necesario para sobrevivir pero no por ello agradable…

Ya comenzaba a sentirse realmente débil, después de haberse alimentado únicamente de animales durante una semana su cuerpo comenzaba extrañar realmente la preciosa sangre de los humanos, tan exquisita, cálida y dulce…ningún manjar conocido en vida podía siquiera compararse al sabor que la sangre humana había adquirido para el en los últimos meses aunque le parecía curioso que solo la sangre de aquellos a los que en algún tiempo había pertenecido tuviese aquel delicioso sabor, y aunque la de los animales era suficiente para cubrir sus necesidades mas elementales no se aproximaba al placer que aquel maravilloso elixir le otorgaba…

Se había distraído durante algunos segundos, preciosos instantes que para un mortal podrían ser realmente valiosos pero su blanco continuaba ahí de pie, sin nada que hacer ya que el cigarrillo se le había acabado. Solo esperaba al igual que el a que su víctima llegará, se podría decir que tenían mas de una cosa en común pero sus impulsos eran diferentes…ambos mataban, el hombre motivado por una enfermiza obsesión y el por…necesidad, en realidad lo veía como egoísmo, el no tenía por que continuar en este mundo aún así se aferraba a la vida como el demonio que era...

Los tacones sonaban fuerte en la silenciosa oscuridad, los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más cercanos y el hombre se dispuso a sacar su arma, todo estaba preparado para lo que creía sería su próxima víctima cuándo…

Pasó tan deprisa que apenas y fue capaz de reaccionar, en un segundo estaba frente a aquella linda jovencita a la que había elegido días atrás y ahora se ubicaba frente a un sujeto…no en realidad aquel era un niño, no sobrepasaba los quince años y aún conservaba muchos de los rasgos propios de los adolescentes pero aquellos ojos miel evocaban una diversidad de sentimientos muy superiores a cualquiera que hubiese visto…por primera vez en su vida sintió verdadero terror y la orina que escurrió entre sus pantalones le anunció a Ed que había llegado el momento de acabar con todo, después de todo ya tenía hambre…

Se acercó sigilosamente sin apartar la vista ni un segundo, aquello era parte del juego, hacerle sentir el mismo terror que sus víctimas, según le había explicado Roy, ellos tenían diversas formas de acabar con las preciadas vidas de los humanos aunque generalmente se volcaban desde la mas grande alegría hasta el mas terrible pavor…el por su parte elegía la segunda, era mas agradable de utilizar con el tipo de presas que elegía...

Se aproximo con lentitud hasta el hombre haciéndole saber que aquellos eran los últimos instantes de sus vida y sin mas preámbulos sacó a relucir sus dos pequeños colmillos para posteriormente clavárselos en el cuello, succionó su sangre con lentitud, quería disfrutar tanto como fuera posible aquel precioso instante…la agonía del hombre era su delirio…pero pronto todo acabó, no duró mas que unos segundos, valiosos segundos en los que sintió como su cuerpo se revitalizaba y adquiría el aspecto juvenil de cualquier otro, incluso se podía observar un pequeño rubor sobre sus pálidas mejillas; arrojó al cadáver a un lado con brusquedad, el corazón continuaba latiéndole débilmente y seguía consciente pero pronto moriría como un respetado hombre de la comunidad, su esposa e hijos llorarían sin imaginar que el había sido el culpable de la muerte de 20 mujeres jóvenes y todo por que su condición de madres solteras le recordaba a su madre…

-¿Quién es el demonio aquí?- Susurró para si mismo como si esperase obtener una respuesta pero lo inimaginable llegó y una dulce pero sabia voz respondió.

-Todos somos unos demonios, algunos mas que otros pero nuestra condición es la misma…nuestra naturaleza es perversa.

Sus sentidos se alertaron buscando al portador de la voz pero parecía no hallarse a simple vista, le hablaba dentro de su mente, Roy le había advertido que había inmortales capaces de leer la mente y hablar dentro de ella, el era demasiado joven aún así que tardaría en desarrollar esos poderes mas sin embargo la voz que estaba interfiriendo con sus pensamientos no parecía madura como la de Roy…aquel ser debía tener la misma edad que el cuándo fue convertido…

-No importa cuánto intentes ocultar tus pensamientos, no los podrás alejar de mí…pero pronto nos conoceremos y será divertido charlar contigo, nuestro pequeño nuevo príncipe…

Odiaba que le dijeran pequeño pero antes de que siquiera pudiera responder, la presencia desapareció alargando la lista de preguntas que desde hace tiempo tenía…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido de pie frente a la puerta?...Fácilmente podrían ser dos horas pero aquel lugar le era desagradable pero no tenía a donde regresar, hasta que no adquiriera los conocimientos y las respuestas necesarias para sobrevivir por si solo no se podría emancipar y Roy no parecía dispuesto a dárselas con facilidad, solo le comunicaba la información estrictamente necesaria para sobrevivir…hacía un año que vivía con el y la convivencia comenzaba a ser simplemente insoportable, al menos para el por que el mayor parecía disfrutar con las rabietas del pequeño…

-¿Acaso piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?- Pregunto su creador abriendo la puerta

-No molestes- Contesto y paso bruscamente empujándolo ligeramente, el otro apenas y se inmuto.

-Veo que lo has hecho.- Ed asintió débilmente, no le gustaba admitirlo…

-Yo…- No sabía como pedírselo sin terminar en lo mismo- Yo quiero que me digas… ¿quién mato a mi madre?- Hacía meses que efectuaba la misma pregunta y hacía meses que recibía la misma respuesta…

-No. No hasta que me hayas demostrado tu amor…

-¡¿Amor?!- Gritó enfurecido- ¿Cómo esperas que te ame cuándo me has convertido en esto?- Con su propia uña se realizó un corte sobre las venas bastante profundo, un chorro de sangre le escurrió manchándole la ropa, instantes después cayó al suelo debilitado por la repentina pérdida del vital líquido pero Roy alcanzó a recogerlo antes de que chocará contra el piso, tomo la muñeca de Ed y comenzó a lamer la sangre que le escurría por el antebrazo hasta limpiarla completamente…era mucho mas dulce que la de cualquier ser humano mientras tanto la herida que el mismo Ed se había infringido comenzaba cicatrizar con increíble rapidez pero a este apenas y parecía importarle, aquel cuerpo no era mas que un caparazón de un ser que ya no debería existir mas.

Roy lo tomo en brazos, lo cargo con evidente facilidad debido a su leve peso, el pequeño no se resistió, un raudal de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, sus labios temblaban y sus músculos estaban tensos…para Roy aquella era la imagen de un niño asustado, rebasado por las circunstancias que lo rodeaban e incapaz de asirse a algo firme…entonces lo escuchó…aquella suplica que a diario pedía y a la cual continuaba negándose…

-Mátame…-Dijo en un susurró temblando con mayor fuerza, quería apartarse de aquel hombre pero las fuerzas le habían abandonado- Por favor…mátame…

El mayor bajo la mirada, no quería repetir aquello pero era necesario…

-Te prometo que te amaré pero mátame- Ahora las palabras estaban dentro de su mente, sabía que lo estaba escuchando- Yo no merezco existir- Continuó- No fui capaz de proteger a mi madre y ahora soy esto, mátame y te amaré desde el mas allá por toda la eternidad…por favor…

Y se entregó a un llanto aún mas profundo, deseando de todo corazón que sus súplicas tuviesen algún efecto en su creador, el era un cobarde por no atreverse pero seguramente el mayor si podría acabar con el en cuándo quisiera…

-Mírame a los ojos- Ordenó con voz grave apartando algunos mechones de su rostro y tomándolo pero Ed solo los oprimía más, no quería que aquello volviese a pasar así que solo los oprimió con mayor fuerza…-Mírame a los ojos- Repitió nuevamente con firmeza, Ed ya no consiguió negarse mas ante la orden e impulsado por el miedo que en ocasiones como esa podía causarle los abrió, la vista borrosa por las lagrimas no le permitió al principió observar con detenimiento pero tan pronto diviso aquellos profundos ojos negros dejó de ser el, igual que si cayera en trance, su cuerpo tenso se relajo al punto de parecer mas un muñeco con forma humana que una criatura de carne y hueso con voluntad propia ya que esta última cualidad nuevamente era robada…

Roy desató la trenza del pequeño rubio quién solo se limitaba a respirar serenamente, le fascinaba el sedoso cabello que aquel pequeño tenía aunque era una lástima que no lo hubiese dejado crecer mas ya que nunca mas lo haría…subió las escaleras con especial lentitud hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con Edward y lo colocó sobre la sábana, se acercó a su rostro y apartó alguna mechones que impedían admirará tan bellas facciones, observó sus ojos, llenos de nerviosismo, no como la primera vez después de la conversión en los que estos reflejaba un terror tan profundo que casi se sintió culpable al hacerlo, aunque intento ser delicado de alguna manera sintió como si lo violará aunque ni el, ni el mismo Ed podían negar lo placentero que para ambos había sido y que continuaba siendo aún así, ¿Por que se resistía tanto el pequeño?

Depósito sus labios sobre los del rubio, saboreándolos como siempre lo hacía…los mordisqueó un poco sin causar verdadero daño y comenzó a quitarle la ropa al niño que yacía inmóvil sobre la cama, con cada prenda que retiraba se excitaba mas y cuándo hubo terminado vio como un ligero rubor se asomaba a las pálidas mejillas del rubio, y decidió interactuar con sus pensamientos pero a pesar de los cientos de preguntas que formulo no hubo ninguna respuesta del Ed quién se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a que el otro entrara en su mente…

Roy se desvistió con velocidad, quitándose la exclusiva ropa de diseñador como si esta ardiera y se recostó sobre el muchacho quién aunque no deseaba admitirlo comenzaba sentirse bastante excitado también, los besos y caricias que el otro depositaba sobre su cuerpo tampoco ayudaban mucho…aquellas sensaciones no le eran agradables pero tampoco le disgustaban además Roy lo trataba como si fuera una delicada flor a punto de marchitarse, no lo hería ni lastimaba pero aquello era tan…

-Aunque es contranatural lo disfrutas bastante…-Roy interrumpió sus caricias para reír con sarcasmo como siempre lo hacía, Ed se maldijo por haber bajado la guarda pero el placer se iba incrementando cada vez más y jadeos y gemidos involuntarios escapaban de su boca con mayor frecuencia…sus sentidos se distorsionaban…-Creo que va siendo hora de terminar con todo- Anunció el ojinegro, para ese momento ambos miembros estaban lo suficientemente erectos y listos para alcanzar el clímax, se colocó con cuidado sobre Ed y siendo delicado pero firme a la vez arremetió contra el, buscando esa zona sensible que desde el primer día había descubierto y que tanto placer le brindaba al pequeño; Ed contrajo el rostro en una mueca de dolor , siempre le era doloroso pero tan pronto logró acostumbrarse a la inesperada intromisión su cuerpo comenzó a acoplarse por voluntad propia al de Roy y los gemidos de ambos comenzaron a incrementarse al sentir que el tan deseado momento llegaba y en el momento justo Roy se vino junto con Ed que en un esfuerzo por solventar el dolor arqueó la espalda, tan rápido como inició todo terminó…

Roy se levantó con delicadeza, su respiración agitada rápidamente se normalizo a diferencia de Ed quién requirió de algunos minutos para volver a la normalidad, entrando en un profundo sueño agotado tras lo que se estaba volviendo una rutina se olvido de todo.

Roy se quedó observándolo durante algunos minutos, le fascinaba verlo dormir aunque algún día tendría que despedirse de esa acto humano, recordaba que en sus primeros años el también dormía durante las noches pero con el tiempo estas y otros placeres que en vida había sido tan simples se perdían…colocó una sábana sobre el desnudo cuerpo del chico y se dirigió a tomar un baño, quería estar preparado para las maldiciones que el pequeño le dirigiría al despertar…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mentiría si dijera que se sorprendió al ver a aquel "chico" si acaso así se le podía llamar, estaba sentado al borde de la cama al lado de Ed, acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza, pasaba sus dedos entré las rubias hebras del adolescente…

-Me alegra verte por aquí Alphonse- Saludo quitándose la toalla sin la menor vergüenza para vestirse enfrente del chico que no parecía superar los 15 años, aunque su constitución era mas grande y ancha que la de Ed no parecía mayor que este, este mismo continuó acariciándolo sin apartar la vista del chico.

-Es muy lindo, ¿no? Pero llámame Al, suena mas dulce-Y alzándole rostro sonrió- Espero que comprendas el problema en que te has metido al crearlo y mas en estos tiempos tan agitados…

-Supongo que sabes para que te llame- La mirada de Roy se torno seria y misteriosa a la vez.

-Lo que me pides es demasiado pero supongo que no puedo negarme, es tan pequeño y frágil que no duraría ni un mes afuera sin alguien que lo protegiera pero por que el…va en contra de las reglas crear a un ser tan joven como el, ¿acaso crees que vale la pena tanta belleza?

-Me encargaré de ello mas tarde- Al rió divertido después de todo no había ninguna justificación para convertirlo- Lo he estado observando y es un niño muy interesante…

Ed comenzó a agitarse con fuerza apretando con furia las sábanas, Al se aparto cuándo comenzó a ver las sueños que el menor tenía, demasiados sentimientos para poder soportarlo…

Roy corrió hasta el, abrazándolo y susurrando cosas al oído en un intento por calmarlo…

-Mamá…perdóname…yo…perdóname…por favor no le hagas mas daño…yo prometo que haré lo que quieras pero…no la lastimes mas…- Densas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas y se revolvió con mayor fuerza- Mamá…

-Esto es imposible…-Al parecía asustado- Es imposible, su parte humana no ha muerto todavía pero por que…el no debería de sentir mas dolor por los seres a los que algún día perteneció… ¿Cómo es posible que continúe sufriendo por eso…? No me digas que…- Su rostro se congestionó en una mueca de terror dirigida hacia Roy…

-No estoy seguro pero…- Lo abrazó con mayor fuerza- Si así fuera podría significarse el final de la raza humana como la conocemos ahora o…

-O nuestra liberación- Concluyó el otro con temor, dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Espera!- Gritó Roy antes de que Al saltará por la ventana- No podré estar con el por mucho tiempo, ¿tu lo harás por mi?

-No lo se- Y la mirada del joven se tornó triste- No quiero verme inmiscuido nuevamente ni que nadie mas muera por mi culpa…

-¿Entonces desperdiciarás la oportunidad de sentir?

-Quizás

Y junto a una ráfaga de viento se marcho…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Si quieren insultarme adelante, es la primera vez que hago lemon y como verán no soy muy buena…en realidad soy pésima…que deprimente pero el intento se hace aunque no sea suficiente…

Si lo se, no hubo nada nuevo respecto a la historia mas que un par de incógnitas pero en el próximo capítulo ya habrá mas acción…y por fin revelaré quién mato a la madre de Ed,

Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, buenos, críticas, preguntas y todo tipo de cosas…

Bye, bye


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3.- SEPARACIÓN**

El hombre observaba atentamente cada movimiento del rubio quién atinadamente ponía la mesa mientras su madre preparaba la cena, un intenso rubor propio de los vivos adornaba sus mejillas que se acompasaba con su cabello rubio, el cuál rolaba suelto y húmedo debido a la reciente ducha…

Roy sonrió divertido ante el recuerdo que vio dentro de la mente del rubio:

Ed corría nervioso en todas las direcciones, agitando y moviendo los brazos en búsqueda del extinguidor…desde ese día no volvió a intentar cocinar…

La suave risa del pelinegro llegó hasta los oídos de Riza quién desde abajo observaba a su compañero entretenerse con el solo acto de observar a aquel mortal, sin entender que lo hacía tan especial…

Gritos de discusión se escucharon dentro de la casa, la discusión no era por otra cosa que por el cabello de Ed, su madre le decía que debía cortárselo o ya no le permitirían entrar a clases, el pequeño rubio se negaba rotundamente y en un gesto de rabia se marcho a su habitación no sin antes cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

-Creo que es hora de que nos marchemos- Opino la rubia desde abajo al ver que no habría nada interesante por esa noche…si es que laguna vez lo había visto…

-Permaneceré un poco mas- Respondió con el semblante serio- El traslado se hará mañana y quizás sea el último día en que lo vea- Y sin mas la mujer se marcho en un acto tan silencioso como su permanencia.

3 AÑOS DESPUÉS

La puerta se abrió con estrépito dejando entrever a un atractivo hombre que sin perder tiempo se dirigió hasta un bulto en la cama que se revolvía con impaciencia entre las sábanas, al parecer ya estaba despierto…arrancó las colchas dejando ver a un jovencito de 15 años de aspecto fatal, anémico y al borde de la muerte…

-Me fui hace una semana y te encuentro exactamente en el mismo lugar donde te deje, mírate, ni siquiera te has alimentado y bañado…incluso esta habitación huele a…

-Cigarros…Intenté fumar algunos y…bueno ya sabrás lo que paso…- Se quejó el chico arrebatándole las sábanas para envolverse nuevamente, el otro se las volvió a quitar despejándolo levemente

-Levántate, saldremos esta noche…-Lo tomo del brazo y lo levanto con fuerza, el otro simplemente se dejo llevar…

-Me duele la cabeza- Se quejo tambaleándose medio adormilado y llevándose una mano a la nuca...

-Sabes que no puedes comer esas cosas…

- No lo comí, lo fumé o al menos lo intente. No tengo ganas de salir, ve solo yo me quedaré a ver un poco de televisión…

-Hay una hermosa noche afuera y planeas ver esa basura de imágenes que los humanos muestran en esa caja estúpida…

-No se a que época pertenezcas pero cuándo estaba vivo yo veía esa basura todos los días… y ahora…- Callo un momento, muchas discusiones comenzaban de aquella manera, no quería terminar llorando ya que sus ojos secos los resentirían…

- Aliméntate un poco de las reservas que te di, vendré dentro de media hora y espero encontrarte listo…

-¿Es una orden?

-Si- Y sin mas palabras salió de la habitación dejando a un temeroso Ed que no podía explicarse el porque de su miedo, sus piernas y manos le temblaban cuándo el usaba tal volumen de voz…igual que la primera vez que lo vio, claro que aquella vez estaba tan alterado que apenas tuvo tiempo para percatarse de ello. Se echó una rápida mirada al espejo y debí admitir que el otro tenía razón respecto a su aspecto, tenía el físico de uno de esos niños que yacían moribundos en las camas de los hospitales, decidió tomarle la palabra y darse un baño…por alguna razón no tenía ganas de discutir; además hoy se cumplían tres años de la muerte de su madre y estaba a punto de celebrar su tercer cumpleaños como inmortal…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Al salir del baño su atuendo ya estaba preparado, un pantalón formal y una camisa casual, nada fuera de lo normal; y en el tocador una copa de al parecer vino que en realidad era la misma sangre de Roy con un aspecto mas sutil, sin pensarlo dos veces la bebió sin contemplación incluso lamiendo los restos que escurrieron por entre sus labios y dedos, sus inhumanas fuerzas regresaron de inmediato y ese color tan llamativo que lo hacía parecer casi mortal pobló su cara con un nuevo aire revitalizador.

Recordó los días posteriores a su conversión, Roy prácticamente había tenido que arrullarlo, lloraba todo el día y no salía de la cama en semanas así que el mayor iba y lo alimentaba con su propia sangre aún a sabiendas de cómo lo debilitaría…el se negaba a cazar así que esperaba que con el tiempo el otro lo matará al no serle útil pero eso nunca paso; luego siguió su etapa de rebeldía, salía a cazar en solitario y no hablaba en días hasta que un día en un ataque de furia juro no volver a tomar la vida de ningún ser humano justo, el problema era definir quién lo era en verdad por lo que se podía pasar días en ayunas mientras encontraba a uno por lo que el mayor nuevamente acudía a el y lo revivía con el vital líquido. Con el tiempo y para evitar problemas le había preparado frasquitos de su propia sangre de los que podía alimentarse cuándo quisiera pero esa semana había estado tan deprimido que ni siquiera había tocado el suelo y el otro había tenido que salir de viaje por lo que había acabado de esa forma.

Se apresuró a bajar e ignorando a las sirvientas que le dedicaban coquetas sonrisas, subió a la limosina donde Roy lo esperaba desde hacía rato, se acomodo hasta la esquina opuesta y observo el cielo antes de que cerrarán la puerta…era una noche hermosa y las estrellas brillaban con la misma intensidad que aquella noche, cerró los ojos y no dijo nada más. Sintió el brazo de pelinegro que lo estrechaba abrazándolo con delicadeza y ternura, no se resistió como en muchas otras ocasiones sin conocer el por que.

-Se que día es hoy- Le susurró al oído- Y no quiero pelear contigo mi pequeño amante, pasémoslo bien y te prometo que al final de la velada podrás obtener cualquier cosa que quieras…

-¿Lo prometes?

-Alguna vez te he mentido

-No- Respondió y lo empujo con el brazo rehuyendo el contacto, no dijeron nada mas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La comida se veía deliciosa, lástima que no pudiese comerla; se hallaban en el restaurante mas caro de la ciudad en un lugar apartado donde solo picoteaban la comida; Ed no entendía aquella estupida manía de Roy de ir a restaurantes siendo el hecho de que no podían comer y picar los alimentos era realmente aburrido pero bueno en realidad el rubio no entendía mucha de las ideas de su creador. Al principio creyó que solo lo había creado como un mero objeto sexual pero estaba seguro de que esa no era la razón, de lo contrario no se preocuparía por su bienestar físico y mental de esa manera…es cierto que tenían relaciones aún cuándo el no quisiera pero nunca lo había lastimado realmente y aunque le doliera admitirlo el también lo disfrutaba bastante a pesar de su escasa participación.

No había cosa que desease y no la tuviese, quizás por que el otro leía sus pensamientos…desde videojuegos exclusivos hasta libros históricos que valían una fortuna, además de que le contrataba a los mejores profesores para que le impartiesen clases particulares nocturnas, en ocasiones decidía ignorarlo e iba a vagar por la ciudad, se limitaba a regresar antes del amanecer y dormía durante todo el día, no lo saludaba ni le dirigía una palabra…hasta que estaba tan débil que Roy tenía que venir y alimentarlo para que no muriese, de mala gana aceptaba su sangre y tenían discusiones absurdas que siempre oscilaban entre lo mismo: un frenético Ed recriminando su situación y un indiferente Roy que solo se reía…todo terminaba en una huida por parte del rubio o una buena sesión de sexo que el pelinegro siempre dirigía.

En ocasiones lo obligaba a ir a la ciudad ya que vivían en una inmensa mansión a las afueras de esta, paseaban por la ciudad, visitaban costoso restaurantes, acudían al teatro y al cine, obligaban a las tiendas de ropa a abrir para comprar mercancías en grandes cantidades que luego tiraban o regalaban y al regresar dormían juntos… además toda esa basura de los ataúdes era un fraude, solo necesitaba una habitación oscura donde permanecer durante el día y si así lo deseaba dormir aunque a veces se las pasaba leyendo por horas y dormía durante la noche como cualquier humano aunque su cuerpo mas tarde lo resentía; no se podía quejar de su vida, no era tan mala después de todo a excepción de que no podía ver la luz solar, pero aparte de esto había algo que le molestaba…

-Ya no la recuerdo- La voz nítida de Ed rompió el silencio en que hasta entonces había permanecido- Antes soñaba mucho con ella y ahora ni siquiera estoy seguro de que existió- Bajó la mirada apretando entre sus puños la servilleta.- ¿Por qué?

Roy le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, tierna y hasta encantadora…

-Es nuestro castigo- Respondió con tristeza- Nuestro castigo por existir…Carecemos de sentimientos o recuerdos de la raza humana, es como si no tuviéramos un pasado y sin un pasado tampoco hay un futuro…estamos condenados a vagar por la eternidad en búsqueda de recuerdos que quizás nunca lleguen pero que si nos causen un insoportable dolor…

-¿Con el tiempo no la recordaré mas pero seguiré sufriendo sin conocer el porqué?- El otro asintió en silencio- Entonces por que existimos…no deberíamos vivir…-Algunas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas- Te maldigo por crearme, me oíste te maldigo- Y en un ataque impulsivo salió corriendo del restaurante seguido del otro que se apresuró a alcanzarlo pero cuándo salió ya había desaparecido de su vista.

-Lo alcanzarás mas tarde- La femenina voz que lo saludo llamó de inmediato su atención…

-Riza…- Murmuró sonriéndole y recibiendo de la otra un extraño medallón.

-Debemos hablar…el chico puede esperar…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lo lejos se divisaba al muchacho que yacía sentado sobre la arena enfocando su vista al mar, el cabello le ondeaba en dirección por el viento y la brisa marina salpicaba su rostro, a su lado el cadáver de un hombre joven yacía.

-Intento violarme- Anunció cuándo en cuestión de segundos Roy se encontró a su lado- No tuve otra opción.

-Recuerdas que te prometí un regalo…

-Y que será, ¿un nuevo catedrático de alguna prestigiosa universidad?

-Me temo que no, mi regalo será tu deseo…

-¿Mi deseo?- Murmuró tan bajo que ningún mortal lo hubiese escuchado.- Escuchó como Roy caía de rodillas y como sus lágrimas se perdían en la arena, de inmediato volteo a verlo- Si en este mismo momento me pidieras que te matará lo haría sin dudar, aún cuándo mi corazón se rompiera no lo dudaría ni un instante…si eso te hace feliz lo haría sin pensar porque te amo. ¿Acaso tú no me amas ni un poco?

El rubio no se explicaba aquella actitud, se veía tan humano…siempre lo había visto tan indiferente, frío y orgulloso que no creyó que aquel ser también existiera dentro de el…al principio lo odió pero ahora no podía describir el sentimiento que dentro de el fluía…quizás era amor…

Se arrodillo hasta quedar a su nivel y sin mas lo beso en los labios con dulzura, por primera vez tomo la iniciativa y no se arrepintió…quitó las lágrimas que todavía surcaban el rostro de Roy y contesto.

-No tengo otra cosa que a ti en el mundo…mi deseo es recorrer la eternidad junto a ti hasta que pueda amarte u odiarte hasta la locura- Y un beso mas intenso que el anterior los hizo rodar por la arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llegaron prácticamente a la habitación desnudándose entre si, Ed ya no yacía bajo el influjo de los poderes de Roy y ahora tomaba la iniciativa con verdadero placer…

Se tiraron sobre la cama sin mayor preámbulo y se recorrieron entre si…caricias, besos, abrazos, parecían un solo cuerpo danzando sobre la cama.

El rubio se coloco a los pies de ojinegro y haciendo lo que muchas veces había hecho el otro con el tomo el miembro entre su boca, intentando darle placer aunque ya no lo necesitara…Roy se burlo ante los intentos del menor por hacerlo, parecía muy divertido con aquello…

-No es lo mismo ver que hacer, ¿cierto?- El otro frunció el ceño con molestia pero no se detuvo y con esfuerzo consiguió que el otro se viniera en tanto Roy se encargaba de masturbarlo para que alcanzará el máximo placer, los gemidos escapaban de la boca de ambos que ni siquiera intentaban ahogarlos o silenciarlos…

Cuándo ambos estuvieron listos, el adulto se colocó sobre el rubio que prefirió ponerse debajo como era habitual y posicionándose en la postura correcta eyaculó dentro del otro…de sus labios escaparon gritos de placer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hoy se cumplen tres años- Dijo para que el otro lo escuchará.

-Si lo piensas fue una buena forma de celebrarlo- Bromeó sonriendo con aquella pícara sonrisa que tanto le irritaban y ahora no era la excepción…

-Como sea- La noche anterior había sido bastante intensa, esa sería mucha mas tranquila, el veía las estrellas mediante su potente telescopio y el otro leía un libro con inusual rapidez…en realidad ninguno ponía especial interés en sus actividades como bien lo demostraban sus pésimas notas…hasta que los gritos de los sirvientes los alertaron…

-Imposible- Susurró Roy tomándolo en un rápido movimiento de la mano para sacarlo cuánto antes de ahí, el rubio apenas y reaccionó cuándo en un segundo vio a su maestro inmovilizado por las uñas de una hermosa mujer que lo atravesaban por el pecho, de la nada junto a un joven mayor que el había aparecido en la habitación…

-Hola mi pequeño Edward- La voz le heló la sangre trayendo consigo un escalofrío que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, jamás olvidaría esa voz.

-Veo que sigues vivo y Roy te ha cuidado muy bien…la última vez arruinó mi diversión pero hoy no permitiré que eso pase otra vez…

-Si te atreves a dañar uno solo de sus cabellos jamás te lo perdonaré…

-Eres muy molesto Mustang- Sonrió con evidente alegría arrancando un cabello de Ed quién estaba paralizado ante las fuertes presencias de la habitación.

-Roy…- Alcanzó a decir con esfuerzo…

- Envy si sabes lo que te conviene déjalo en paz…

- Me temo que no has entendido quién manda aquí pero hagamos esto un poco mas divertido. Lust por que no acabas primero con el pequeñín- En un gesto de furia Ed se lanzo hacia Envy recordando el asesinato de su madre, los recuerdo de aquella noche volvían todos juntos causándole una intensa jaqueca pero rápidamente fue derrotado por una patada en el rostro que lo envió hasta el extremo de la habitación dejándolo medio inconciente y a merced del otro quién se disponía a patearlo nuevamente pero de la nada se figuro un muchacho de cabello cobrizo que detuvo el golpe con el brazo provocando que guiado por el instinto Envy retrocediera de un salto…

- Si yo fuera ustedes no mataría al príncipe del clan tan apresuradamente…

- ¿Y por que no?- Cuestionó Lust con apatía.

-Es muy interesante que hayan aprendido a ocultar su presencia pero los viejos ya vienen y si encuentran a su principito muerto no descansarán hasta verlos muestro…Además si yo fuese tu Lust me alejaría de inmediato de Roy…

Apenas y terminó la frase el mencionado chasqueo los dedos incendiando a la mujer que a pesar de su inmortalidad lanzó un grito de verdadero dolor soltándolo de inmediato…Ed veía todo borroso y en cuestión de segundos tras una rápida mirada que el ojinegro le dirigió y sin tener conciencia de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo cayó en la inconciencia…

-Parece que nos tendremos que divertir mas tarde- Envy tomo en sus brazos a Lust quién apenas y se estaba reconstruyendo dando una visión terrorífica de su cuerpo y junta a ella desapareció de la habitación.

Roy se acerco hasta el jovencito que ahora era sostenido por los brazos de Al y con la mirada dura le dijo

-Puedo sentir a los viejos y ellos a mi, si se enteran de lo que he hecho acabarán con el… Llévatelo y cuídalo hasta que el momento justo llegué…

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

-El es la llave…El es…

- No sigas, comprendo lo que dices…- Al desvió la mirada perdido en sus pensamientos y en viejas memorias.- A mi no me pueden localizar pero a el, no estoy seguro de crear un sello protector que nos proteja a ambos…

-Jamás se lo debe de quitar- Colocó el medallón en forma de trébol que Riza le había obsequiado en torno al cuello del muchacho- Lo protegerá por un tiempo, te dará tiempo para enseñarle a protegerse a si mismo…Vete ya… ¡Rápido!- Gritó con desesperación depositando un último beso sobre los rosados labios del muchacho antes de que el otro desapareciera con el chico en brazos.

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4.- GUERRA DECLARADA.

Ed abrió los ojos con lentitud, acostumbrándose a la potente luz que le alumbraba y a los recuerdos que parecieron venir en torrente tan pronto supo que no tenía la menor idea de donde se hallaba, las imágenes vinieron todas juntas y el rostro del asesino de su madre junto con la inesperada muerte de Roy hizo que los nervios se le nublarán por un momento igual que aquella vez…

-El no esta muerto- Anuncio un chico entrando a la habitación con un aire aparentemente despreocupado, Ed se sintió extrañamente familiarizado con aquel sujeto que no tenía mas que el aspecto de un niño pero que en su mirada se tornaban mas años de experiencia que en los del propio Roy.

-¿Quieres decir que…?- La pregunta no fue finalizada ya que una debilidad repentino le vino de la nada haciéndolo caer sobre el suave colchón del que con esfuerzo se había sentado.

-Digamos que solo tiene asuntos pendientes que resolver…- Completo el otro leyendo sus pensamientos con increíble agilidad, incluso el pelinegro demoraba mas en saberlo, se pregunto que tan poderoso sería aquel chico que en definitiva no era humano.- Soy mucho mas poderoso que el príncipe arrogante si me lo preguntas pero no obstento un rango tan alto como el dentro de nuestra sociedad…yo solo soy- Y en milésimas de segundos tenía a aquel chico de dulce mirada tan cerca de el que podía escuchar el palpitar de su suave respiración que por el hecho de ser inmortales no perdían.- Del montón, por así decirlo pero creo que esto no será por mucho tiempo mas…para mi mala suerte…

De un manotazo Ed lo aparto, no quería caer bajo su hechizo como la primera vez sucedió con el otro…el aludido lo esquivo y en segundos estaba en el mismo lugar donde segundos atrás la conversación había dado inicio. El chico sonrió, el rubio se sorprendió ante la dulzura de su rostro…y de la nada sintió nostalgia.

-Bien, creo que te dejaré descansar por ahora…no hay porque apresurar el paso aún…- Se dispuso a marcharse pero Ed haciendo un atroz esfuerzo e ignorando el dolor que recorrió cada partícula de su ser hizo gala de sus primarios poderes y se paro frente a la puerta impidiéndole avanzar al otro que ni por un instante borro aquella sonrisa.

-No te permitiré salir hasta que obtenga respuestas- Su vos junto a su pose sonaba firme pero por dentro un terror sobrenatural lo invadía, como si aquel chico pudiese agarrarlo en cualquier momentos del cuello y quebrárselo sin el menor reparo; por otro lado no era una posibilidad tan distorsionada si se tomaba en cuenta que era mucho mas alto y de un contorno mayor y el era…aparto esa tonta palabra que de solo recordarla le irritaba.

Los segundos transcurrían con aparente lentitud y aquella tonta sonrisa del rostro del muchacho no se borraba hasta que en un acto que no siquiera percibió sintió como el otro lo tomaba por la nuca y rodeándolo con los brazos le plantaba un beso en los labios, por un momento su instinto racional le dijo que se resistiera pero aquella orden no logro siquiera llegar a su cuerpo por que en cuestión de milésimas se hallaba respondiendo involuntariamente al ardiente beso que el otro lo plantaba.

"No te resistas" Le escucho decir dentro de su cabeza, el contacto visual apenas y había existido entonces porque sucedía aquello… "Te dije que soy mucho mas poderoso que el otro, ¿no?" Y una inusitada orden llego hasta su mente " Muérdeme" Le dijo, intento resistirse pero fue inútil ya que pronto se hallaba clavando sus colmillos en la comisura de los labios del otro chico así como dentro de su boca…el sabor dulce y a la vez erótico de la sangre invadió sus sentidos al entrar en contacto con su boca e impulsado por el instinto que su condición le exigía trago cada gota evitando que escurriera escapando de sus labios, cuando el otro considero suficiente lo aparto suavemente de si mismo…Ed quedo algo anonadado ante la fortaleza que había recibido por lo que estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas siendo sostenido antes de tocar contra el piso por el muchacho quién lo llevo a la cama, cubriéndolo con un par de sabanas lamió los resuidos de manchas que sobre los labios del rubio quedaron y le dedico un suave beso sobre la frente…

-Espera…-Escucho la voz del chico de fondo- ¿Quién…eres?- Le costaba hablar y sus ojos lentamente se iban cerrando.

-Mi nombre es Alphonse pero tu puedes llamarme Al si así lo deseas…yo cuidare de ti de ahora en adelante.

-Eso quiere decir que…El me abandono- Un par de lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas al pensar en su recuerdo.- Al igual que todos el…-Poco a poco iba cayendo en la inconsciencia.

-No, el no te ha dejado…vendrá por ti mas tarde pero mientras tanto debes descansar…-Apenas y alcanzo a escuchar sus palabras ya que finalmente quedo rendido. Tomo un mechón de sus cabellos y exhalo un suspiro- Al fin has vuelto a mi…y esta vez no nos separarán- Y durante un largo rato se quedo observándolo dormir…- Querido hermano mayor…

**XXXXXXXXX**

El hombre daba vueltas por la habitación con impaciencia, sus heridas ya estaban sanadas así que ahora tenía tiempo para pensar en las estupidas decisiones que los sabios tomarían, lo de su pequeño se habría descubierto pero mientras no supieran lo que aquel chiquillo rubio recién convertido era en realidad todo estaría bien pero cuándo la verdad saliese a la luz ni los poderosos hechizos de Riza o los increíbles poderes de Al serían suficiente, por otro lado temía que aquel "anciano" intentará algo con su pequeño, con toda seguridad lo haría pero cuando Edward descubriese la verdad estarían en graves problemas y casi con toda seguridad lo dejaría…todo se inclinaba hacia lo negativo.

-Deja de preocuparte- Le dijo la rubia que tocaba el piano en ese momento deteniendo su melodía.-Estas tan alterado que inclusive yo puedo escuchar tus pensamientos…si continúas así no solo ellos lo sabrían sino también los…

-Lo se pero es que…

-Al cuidará bien de el, si planeará algo contra ti no te habría ayudado de esa manera…-Retomo su melodía con ese gesto serio que siempre la caracterizaba- El lo ama y cuándo amas a alguien de verdad no te importa quién lo tiene- Y roy se quedo pensando hacia quién exactamente irían esas palabras dirigidas.

La elegante habitación en que se hallaban al igual que el resto de la mansión donde se encontraba estaba gobernada por el silencio, pronto la reunión daría inicio y cuando así fuese el salón principal se llenaría de vida, hacía años que no se convocaba una reunión tan importante como aquella en la que los principales dirigentes de su sociedad estarían presentes…incluyéndolo a el que ostentaba el rango de Príncipe…el como llego a serlo era un misterio para lo mayoría de los inmortales pero para los Ancianos las acciones acometidas por aquel muchacho proveniente de una familia apenas noble fueron suficientes para entregarle tal titulo pero en cambio para el pelinegro el solo recordarlo le causaba escalofríos, había noches en la que rememoraba los pasos a seguir para alcanzar tal puesto y el solo revivir un par de imágenes lo hacían destrozar con furia todos los objetos dentro de una habitación aunque desde que Ed había llegado a su vida se había obligado a si mismo a controlarse para no asustarle y ahora se hallaba ante aquella situación nuevamente…tenía la sensación de que si daba un paso caería por el precipicio y que jamás saldría de ahí.

-Comienzan a llegar- Anuncio Riza cerrando con suavidad la tapa del piano y poniéndose de pie, vestía un vestido negro discreto que acentuaba su frágil pero firme figura y el cabello atado en un elegante peinado que dejaba al descubierto su cuello…gran debilidad para los vampiros pero visto como signo de buen gusto y no era para menos, aquella sería una noche especial y todos deberían estar presentables…hasta el mismo Roy además del costoso smoking que vestía había peinado su cabello de manera formal preparado para tal situación, quizás la guerra fuese inminente pero mientras en sus manos estuviera el la evitaría lo mas posible. La rubia se aproximo hasta el tomándolo del brazo, por el bien de Ed habían decidido fingir que aun eran una pareja y el protocolo exigía que se mostrarán como tal…-Todo saldrá bien- Le susurro ella al oído antes de abrir la puerta y enfrentarse a una sociedad tan despiadada como la humana.

XXXXXXXXX

Ed se despertó, aquella sensación agradable de recuperarse de una enfermedad le invadió…los recuerdos volvieron todos juntos nuevamente pero esta vez no lo abrumaron, dio una vuelta por la habitación preguntándose cuanto tiempo habría dormido y aunque esta tenía un estilo mucho mas juvenil que la enorme mansión donde hasta hace poco había vivido con Roy tuvo la misma sensación que aquella primera vez…a excepción de que no sentía mas miedo…solo una tristeza y soledad que lo destrozaba por dentro.

Se dio un baño para despejarse y se vistió con la ropa que encontró, no era propiamente su estilo pero sería suficiente, un short, una camisa y una gorra compusieron su atuendo, se limito a atarse el cabello en una cola dejando los mechones que siempre lo caracterizaban cayéndole sobre el rostro y se asomo por la ventana encontrándose con que se hallaban en el décimo piso de unos condominios, por un momento se turbo respecto a como bajaría pero luego se recrimino por lo tonto que fue al no recordar su condición. Bajo con rapidez dando un salto y cayendo de pie sintiéndose como un gato pero aquello era lo que menos importaba…tenía que irse a otro lugar aunque no tuviera idea de a donde se dirigiría…estaba cansado de que dirigieran su destino, el momento de tomarlo entre sus manos había llegado…

Era increíble los pensamientos que lo invadían en aquellos momentos, por un lado extraño su vida como humano al ver a un par de jóvenes en una cita y por otro lado a Roy cuándo vio a un pequeño discutir con su hermano mayor…claro que la relación que el tenía con el no era exactamente de hermanos pero lo que mas le dolió fue ver a una madre de compras con su hijo de aproximadamente 12 años que como todos los adolescentes detestaban realizar esta actividad con su madre que el mismo había odiado en ese momento pero por lo que ahora daría cualquier cosa por hacerlo otra vez…la visión de una cabellera rubia que avanzaba entre la multitud con rapidez llamo su atención para verificar que se trataba de esa persona…

-Winly…- Susurró cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente para reconocerla…pero permaneció de pie observando como la chica de la que algún día estuvo enamorado se alejaba, así era mejor…el ya no pertenecía a este mundo, seguramente había sido dado por muerto y ella había derramado cientos de lágrimas por el…para que inmiscuirla en medio de sus problemas, quizás creería que estaba loca o algo así cuándo lo viese ya que a pesar de que habían pasado ya tres años el continuaba pareciendo un quinceañero…su destino era vagar en la soledad por toda la eternidad.

-Cazadora- Murmuro Al que desde la distancia lo observaba preparándose para un posible duelo.

**XXXXXXXX**

Dentro del enorme salón los ánimos se estaban caldeando, la conversación que había iniciado con aquel sentido propio de elegancia y cordialidad entre los vampiros pronto se había convertido en una acalorada discusión que no parecía dirigirse hacia una decisión en la que todos estuviesen de acuerdo. Por un lago algunos opinaban que una guerra era necesaria para resolver el conflicto que entre los clanes llevaba años desarrollándose y que a decir verdad muchos habían olvidado el como dio inicio, otros opinaban que un conflicto de tal magnitud no traería mas que problemas dentro de su debilitada sociedad y que terminarían destruyéndose entre si…

-¿Y que mas esperaremos?- Opino en voz alta Kimbley, uno de los vampiros con mayor edad y sobresalientes poderes- Que la próxima vez si consigan matar a nuestro príncipe- Lanzo una sonrisa burlona hacia Roy que el otro recibió de mala gana, aquel tipo no le agradaba pero tampoco era buena idea emprender una pelea con un oponente tan poderoso- Los humanos no son únicamente nuestros enemigos, sino detenemos al clan Homun ellos nos asesinarán…es necesario que…

-Es suficiente- Intervino Roy poniéndose de pie, yacía sentado junto al jefe del clan…el Anciano Van Hohenheim y del cuál provenía el nombre de su clan, la mayor parte del tiempo había guardado silencio pero Kimbley que era uno de los principales miembros del consejo estaba ganando la discusión y si las cosas continuaban así para cuándo el decidiera actuar sería demasiado tarde- No iniciaremos la guerra a menos que ellos decidan actuar primero…no nos destruiremos a nosotros mismo como otras civilizaciones han hecho, somos mejores que los humanos y que cualquier otra especie que haya pisado la tierra, aún cuándo ellos desaparezcan nosotros continuaremos aquí…

- Que palabras mas motivadoras…príncipe…- La puerta se abrió de improviso y un grupo de personas entro a la habitación entre murmullos y quejas de los presentes.- Los miembros que has elegido como guardias son tan débiles que ni siquiera tuve que usar mis poderes para entrar…parece que las cosas no marchan como deben…

- Dante- Grito el líder: Van Hohemhein quién a pesar de ser el jefe de la reunión que se estaba precediendo apenas y había hablado en la reunión, su semblante se distorsiono por algunos segundos pero pronto volvió a aquel gesto de apatía que lo caracterizaba; a diferencia de la mayoría de los presentes que tenían un aspecto juvenil este en cambio tenía el aspecto de un hombre maduro pero atractivo…un tanto desaliñado pero con algo que sería capaz de atraer a cualquier mujer.

La mujer entro sonriendo a la habitación, era hermosa pero había algo en su mirada que hacía retroceder a la mayoría de lo asistentes, siguió avanzando hasta hallarse frente al que era conocido como El Administrador y sin pensarlo dos veces planto un beso sobre los labios del hombre quién sin objetar respondió ardientemente a este.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte mi amor?- Dijo ella al finalizar apartándose del hombre- Creo que sabes porque estoy aquí, ¿no es así?- El otro no le respondió, Roy junto al resto de los presentes centraron su mirada en los sujetos que acompañaban a la dama que hasta ahora habían permanecido en el silencio.

-Que aburrido- Expreso uno con verdadero asco- Siempre es lo mismo- Los nudillos del pelinegro se apretaron al escuchar aquella voz que tanto le asqueaba.- Hola...- Saludo el otro con una burlona sonrisa- Veo que sigues vivo…me gustaría decirte que me alegra pero…

-Envy- Una bella mujer con suave voz le llamo la atención- No hemos venido aquí a iniciar una tonta pelea infantil así que contrólate.

-Como quieras Sloth- Accedió el aludido de mala gana- Pero es hora de que hagamos lo que venimos a hacer…Parece que nuestra madre estará largo rato conversando con ese idiota… ¿Por qué no vienes a saludar Wrath?

Un joven entro a la habitación con aire arrogante, Roy trago saliva al verlo porque aquel chico tenía el mismo aspecto que Ed…eso significaba que…

El muchacho avanzo con aire seguro hasta el hombre que de la nada se había puesto pálido al verlo entrar, iba vestido con un short negro y una playera de manga corta del mismo color que le daban un aspecto infantil , sus ojos enfocaban hacia la nada e irremediablemente las miradas de los presentes viraron al instante hasta este incluyendo a las del mismo Hohemhein que corto la conversación que mantenía con Dante para ver al chico que se posiciono delante de Roy y en un gesto aprensivo pero a la vez tierno lo rodeo con sus brazo uniéndole en un fuerte abrazo susurrándole al oído palabras que llegaron hasta los oídos de todos gracias a que el otro activo sus poderes de tal forma que todos pudiesen escucharlo.

-El ha vuelto y creíste que no me daría cuenta esta vez…recuperare lo que me fue quitado y después vendré por ti…Nunca debiste abandonarme querido…y menos por...Es demasiado tarde, la tormenta ha comenzado y no se detendrá hasta que uno de los elementos desaparezca…- Sin romper el abrazo le dio un suave beso en las mejillas y haciendo aparecer una oz en su

brazo derecho y tras un breve resplandor se la clavo en la espalda ante la atónita mirada de los presentes que solo vieron como su Príncipe se derrumbaba ante sus ojos siendo sostenido en los brazos por el chico quién sonrió complacido ante la sangre que se derramaba por el piso, lo llevo hasta donde Dante se hallaba y depositándolo delante del Administrador le dio a este un par de pastillas.

-Aún no es tiempo de que muera, déle esto- Le dijo.

-Supongo que ahora sabes que significa esto- Agrego Dante- Nosotros, el clan Homun les declaramos la guerra y supongo que ya sabes quién es el premio a conquistar, para cuándo esto haya terminado solo uno seguirá en pie.- Dio media vuelta y les indico a sus acompañantes con la mirada que era momento de irse.

-Sloth, no te parece que Wrath nunca nos decepciona- Exclamo Envy mientras se marchaban.

- Debo de admitir que es interesante- Respondió la otra.

-Y esto apenas comenzó.- Agrego el mismo abrazando a Wrath quién simplemente permanecía en silencio.

XXXXXXXX

**Un capitulo algo raro pero es que la enfermedad me estaba matando, la influenza casi me mata pero aquí estoy…**

**Si no les gusta lo comprendo, me quedo medio raro...**

**Un beso, se cuidan**


End file.
